


"I want it to change"

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: What could happen when Eichi comes to sleep at Keito's place?





	"I want it to change"

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i tried something new? i wanted to write cute fluff but finally it started to get a lil angsty and stuff hh im sorry, i tried to sound accurate, i dont know if it turned good? lmk  
> some parts are kinda weird, some sounds better hh well enjoy?

”Thanks for letting me use the bathroom~” Eichi came back to Keito’s room, rubbing his hair with a towel.  He had just taken a bath while the other boy was still working on some paperwork. Keito only replied with a soft grunt. Eichi figured Keito did not really listen to him.

“You won’t be able to sleep tonight if you keep drinking those drinks Keito~” Eichi giggled as he noticed the empty cans of energy drink next to the coffee table. He moved closer to Keito and sat next to him.

“Well, do I have to remind you we were actually supposed to work? This is the main reason why you’re here Eichi.” Keito adjusted his glasses and sighed heavily, the blonde boy giggled one more time in response.  Eichi leaned closer to the other boy and rested his chin on his shoulder. Keito jolted at the sudden proximity, he was so embarrassed his cheeks’ color changed into a light pink.

 

“Eichi, your hair!” Keito scowled, gently trying to push the blonde boy away. His hair was still wet and small drops of water started to fall all over the papers.  Keito did not even try to turn his head; he already knew Eichi was close, too close. “Don’t you care about your health?! You’re going to catch a cold! I swear I will ignore you if you faint again.” He huffed and grabbed the towel from Eichi’s hands.

“You’re really kind Keito~” Eichi purred as Keito started to rub the towel on his hair. Keito muttered something that Eichi assumed it was something like “how incorrigible”.

“Now work, or at least pretend to.” He threw the towel away, making an annoyed noise with his tongue as he focused on the paperwork. After a few seconds, he could feel Eichi’s piercing blue eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to look at the blonde.

 

“Why are you staring?!”

“Because I like you~” Eichi chanted, making the other boy blush furiously.

“Don’t say that so suddenly!” He knew that his face was scarlet red. Keito glanced at Eichi. He knew it all along that the blond had trouble expressing himself and his own feelings but sometimes Eichi was saying inappropriate things, and randomly saying “I like you” was one of the things people could not randomly say.  Nevertheless, it was not entirely for this reason that Keito did not like when Eichi was saying such things.

It had been some time since he had realized that his feelings for the blonde had gone beyond the stage of friendship, he had developed real romantic feelings for him. And of course, he was sure that Eichi did not feel return his feelings him so hearing the blonde saying these things made him feel frustrated.

 

“Anyway,” Keito abruptly stood up. “I’m going to prepare your bed.”

“Oh, can’t we sleep in the same bed? Just like when we used to when we were younger~” Eichi asked, his smile was angelic and innocent.

“… Fine.” Keito scowled, he was not in the mood to quarrel with Eichi about silly unimportant things so he capitulated and prepared his bed for both of them. (He actually did not want to admit that it was Eichi’s smile that made him feel that way.)

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” Keito questioned. It was getting late and they had been working all day. Despite all the energy drinks he had drunk today, Keito started to feel the effects of fatigue and it was quite easy to see that Eichi was very tired too.

“Well, perhaps we can go to bed now but don’t go to sleep _right now_ ...?” The blonde looked at him a little bit displeased and Keito even noticed a slight hint of worry in Eichi's eyes.

“Yes, of course.”  Keito turned off the lights and they both laid down next to each other in the bed.  It was a single size bed and he only had one pillow. Keito's heart began to pound due to the presence of Eichi who completely invaded his living space. They were so close that their noses could almost touch each other. Keito closed his eyes and tried to forget that the boy he loved was a few inches away from him and that he was not allowed to even hold him in his arms.  His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that Eichi would hear it.

 

They remained silent for a moment before Eichi broke the silent.

“Are you sleeping, Keito…?” Eichi’s voice was a bit shaky and he sounded a little bit more desperate than earlier.

“Not yet, what is it Eichi?” Keito questioned, he opened his eyes only to see that Eichi looked really anxious.

“I am…” He paused a few seconds. “I am really scared to fall asleep. I… don’t want to die… ” Eichi's voice cracked on the end of his sentence. Keito wondered if in spite of the fact that he had known Eichi since childhood, did he really understand the blonde's feelings? He felt bad, really bad; he had never really realized how much Eichi's illness could have affected him mentally.  Keito felt helpless, unable to help his _friend_ when he really needed him. His brain was racing, _think, you gotta say something…_

 

Suddenly, his hand moved on its own and he gently stroked Eichi's cheek. His eyes widened at the sensation but he did not push Keito away.

"You will not die." Keito affirmed. He promised him that he would make Eichi’s dream come true. The blonde could not die; he was not allowed to die until he achieved his dream.

"How can you be so sure ...?"

“I promised you, right? As long as I am alive, I won’t let you die, I will make sure you live a long and beautiful life. I will make sure you become a shining idol.” Keito continued to caress Eichi’s cheek. The boy still looked insecure however Keito's words had calmed him a little bit but it was not enough for him to fall asleep. Keito risked everything and held Eichi in his arms, the blonde gasped in surprise but once again he did not push the other boy away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Keito and hugged him tightly.

 

Keito gently ran his fingers over the back of Eichi’s neck; it did not take long for Eichi to feel the heartbeat of Keito against him. In a way, hearing Keito's heartbeat reassured the blonde boy. He buried his face into Keito’s neck.

“Can we talk for a little bit…?” Eichi questioned, his face still buried into Keito’s neck, even though he had calmed down, the blonde did not want to try to sleep, not now.

“Of course we can.” Keito whispered as he began to gently rock Eichi to reassure him.

 

For a while, they talked about everything and anything, from what was going on in school to childhood memories. Keito felt his heart squeeze every time he could make Eichi giggle and he could not help but smile at the sound of the blonde’s laughter. 

“Thank you Keito, I feel better, I will try to sleep now...” Keito's heart squeezed again as Eichi pulled away from him. Truth to be told, he did not really want to let him go, he wanted to stay in this position forever. The blonde boy fell asleep pretty quickly. Keito stared at the ceiling for a moment and got lost in his thoughts.

He thought about Eichi, about his illness, about their relationship. He smiled slightly as he remembered the moment he had realized his feelings for the boy. It was on a pretty normal day, they had both worked in the student council room (as always), and Keito had laid eyes on the blonde boy and his heart started beating. At that time, the boy realized how much Eichi was beautiful; everything about him was perfect, from the color of his delicate skin to the shape of his lips.

 

He glanced at Eichi who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Keito had always dreamed he could kiss the blonde boy, but his reason always brought him back to earth. It was a bad idea, a very bad one.

An idea suddenly crossed Keito’s mind. He had never really wanted to risk kissing Eichi because he was afraid he would reject him, but this time the blonde was asleep. It was probably the best chance Keito had to kiss him; Eichi would not feel anything anyway, right?  He gulped before slowly approaching his lips to Eichi’s. Just when he was going to kiss the other, Keito stopped moving. He was paralyzed, unable to perform any action. His entire mind was screaming at him to back off immediately.

This is at this very moment that Eichi decided to wake up, the blonde groaned and stretched a little bit before slowly opening his eyes, feeling Keito’s heavy breathing on his cheeks.

 

“Hmm... Keito... What are you doing…?” He mumbled, half asleep. Keito panicked, he did not know what to say or what to do.

“Were you… going to kiss me…?” Eichi questioned, of course he had understood what Keito was about to do, he was not that stupid.

“Um… I-I…” Keito stuttered, unable to lie to the boy. He cursed himself, it was not one of his habit to behave this way.

“It’s okay… You can do it…” _What?_ Keito’s eyes widened. Had Eichi really given him permission to kiss him?

 

The blonde smiled and delicately closed his eyes, he was really serious about that. Keito looked at Eichi for a few seconds. To tell the truth, he had never kissed anyone in his life and the idea of kissing his best friend (even though he loved him) made him feel very awkward.

A multitude of questions crossed his mind. Should he close his eyes? On which side should he tilt his head? Should he open his mouth or on the contrary, keep his lips closed? But more importantly, how to stop shaking? His heart was beating so fast he could not even get a decent breath. His head was now filled with anticipation. What if he was a bad kisser?!

Keito tried to forget that he could break their friendship just by this simple kiss. He finally took his courage in both hands and gently pressed his lips against Eichi’s. He suddenly got invaded by an intense and incredible feeling, especially because the other boy immediately responded to the kiss.

Euphoria took possession of Keito, after all this time having dreamed of kissing Eichi... His lips were really warm and soft exactly just like he had imagined. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity for Keito, he slowly broke the kiss. The previous feelings of joy and excitement were now replaced by tranquility.

 

“S-so…” Keito struggled to articulate as Eichi opened his eyes again. He wondered what we were supposed to say after a kiss without ruining the moment.

“Did you like it Keito…?” The boy suddenly asked after remaining silent for a moment. Keito was surprised, what was he supposed to say? Of course he liked kissing Eichi, but saying that directly would be the same as confessing his feelings for him, right? 

“I did like it, indeed.” At this point, Keito reached the point of no return; he could not miss the chance to finally tell Eichi the way he felt. He had managed to kiss him so he could tell him his feelings now.

“Eichi… I have something _important_ to tell you.” His mouth became dry as he spoke. “I hope this won’t change our friendship but… I can’t suppress my feelings for you anymore. I… I’ve developed real romantic feelings for you and--”

“Oh, Keito…!” Eichi interrupted him by throwing himself on his neck, hugging the green haired boy tightly.  “You speak too much…”

 

What was Keito supposed to do? Eichi had just told him to shut up, was he embarrassed by Keito's sudden confession? But then why was he hugging him? All of this was too much for him to handle, he needed to know if the blonde boy returned his feelings.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier…?” Eichi asked, the sound of his voice a little bit muffled.

“I didn’t want our friendship to change because of my inappropriate feelings…”

“I want it to change!” Eichi raised his voice. Keito got caught off guard; he could not really tell whether Eichi was mad or desperate.  What was it supposed to mean? His heart rate accelerated. No, he did not want their friendship to end like this. He cursed himself for breaking their friendship because he could not control his feelings.

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have done it…” He finally apologized, convinced that Eichi did not like him back.

“Why are you apologizing for?” Eichi pulled back from him and gently put his hand on Keito's cheek, narrowing his eyes.

“Because I’m obviously making you uncomfortable.” The green haired boy affirmed.

 

“When did I say such a thing?” Eichi changed position so he could sit and forced Keito to do the same. He gripped Keito's shoulders.

 “You stated that you wanted our friendship to change.”  Eichi did not answer right away; he just looked the other boy straight in the eye and eventually sighed.

“Will you eventually understand if I do that?” The blonde boy closed his eyes and leaned to Keito before giving him a tender kiss.  He literally froze as he realized what that kiss meant.

When Eichi finally pulled back he took Keito's hand in his and interlaced his fingers with the other’s. Holding the blonde boy’s hand for the first time was an intimidating, thrilling and joyful experience that the green haired boy would never forget.

“I love you, Keito.” Keito had often had dreams where Eichi shared his feelings, but none of his dreams had made him feel the way he was feeling now.

“I… I love you too…” He turned his head so he could hide his embarrassment, making Eichi giggle.   _How incorrigible… to giggle in such a situation_ , he thought.

 

Eichi yawned, he looked rather tired. It's true that Keito had woken him up in the middle of the night...

“Eichi, we should sleep now…” Keito suggested after he glanced at the alarm clock, it was getting pretty late.

“Hmm…”

 

They layed down next to each others, still holding hand, and finally managed to fall asleep.  That night, they shared the same dream, a dream full of hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, the end is so rushed, im really sorry??? aa i hope you liked it anyway!! i dont really know what im going to write next but if you have any idea you can hit me on twitter @/doushigatai or leave a comment!


End file.
